Brainiac Vs Darkseid
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Tras recorrer las estrellas por años, el apetito inagotable de conocimiento y poder de Brainiac lo lleva por fin a Apókolips, hogar del maléfico Darkseid. Enfrentándose a una amenaza sin igual, el Señor Oscuro deberá luchar contra el invasor alienígena para proteger a su planeta de una inminente destrucción. ¡El choque del siglo, que no puedes perderte!


**BRAINIAC vs DARKSEID**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Prologo **

En el centro del Universo, en el planeta Oa, se encuentran los cuarteles generales del Cuerpo de Policías Intergalácticos mejor conocidos por todos como "los Linternas Verdes". Allí, también, existe una prisión. En su interior cumplen condena los peores criminales de todas las 18 galaxias conocidas…

Hace poco, un Linterna Verde le habló a otro acerca de la historia del origen de uno de ellos, el infame villano Brainiac.1 El Linterna Verde que escuchó el relato de inicio a fin se quedó tan, pero tan impactado, que cierto día en el que tuvo un momento de libertad en sus obligaciones cotidianas para la fuerza policial interestelar en la que trabajaba, buscó a su compañero entre los laberinticos pasillos del penal con la intención de saber más acerca del singular prisionero.

-¡Eh, Vodantú! ¡Te he estado buscando! – lo saludó Kyle Rayner, al encontrárselo. El otro –un alienígena de piel azul vestido con el uniforme reglamentario color esmeralda– observó al joven terrícola con gravedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kyle Rayner? – le preguntó – Este no es sitio para pasear solo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento – se disculpó el muchacho – Es sólo que tengo un rato libre y te vine a buscar para hablar sobre algo. ¿Crees que tienes un momento?

Vodantú suspiró.

-Caminemos – lo invitó. Un momento después, Kyle le expresaba su inquietud.

-Aquella historia sobre el origen de Brainiac me impresionó muchísimo, tengo que reconocerlo – admitió.

-Me di cuenta – repuso Vodantú – De modo que, ¿y ahora qué más quieres saber sobre él?

-Bueno… recuerdo bien que aquella otra vez dijiste que antes de que mi antecesor, Hal Jordan, y Superman pusieran fin a su carrera criminal, Brainiac había viajado por el espacio y destruido miles de mundos. Quería saber alguna de esas historias. En todos esos viajes que hizo, _¿nadie pudo oponérsele? ¿Nadie pudo derrotarlo?_

-Humm… Hubo alguien, sí. De hecho, es una historia muy peculiar – terció Vodantú – ya que hasta la fecha (y exceptuando tu mundo de origen, la Tierra) es el único planeta que sobrevivió a un encuentro con el Destructor de Mundos.

-Oh, vaya – Kyle no pudo reprimir la emoción – Eso me interesa muchísimo… ¿Crees que puedas contármelo?

El otro Linterna Verde esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien… podría hacerlo. No existe ningún impedimento para que no sepas la anécdota. Ya todos en el Cuerpo la conocen. Como te dije antes, es una historia muy, muy peculiar…

Vodantú se detuvo. Kyle también se paró a su lado. Aguardó con expectativa a que el otro comenzara con la narración.

Como ya lo hiciera la vez pasada, Vodantú utilizó su anillo esmeralda para proyectar imágenes holográficas en el aire. Era su forma de introducir a su compañero en el relato que se disponía a contarle.

-Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar que no es tal, en un momento más allá del tiempo (al menos, como nosotros lo medimos), con dos planetas. Dos mundos tan diferentes uno del otro como lo son el agua y el aceite…

Ante los ojos de Kyle, la proyección mostró dos enormes mundos girando en la oscuridad estelar. Uno parecía un bello planeta azul similar a la Tierra, el otro… el otro era una pesadilla. Un mundo en apariencia oscuro y volcánico.

-No siempre fue así – continúo Vodantú – Hubo un tiempo en que estos dos planetas fueron un solo mundo… aunque llamarlo así es restarle su verdadera importancia cósmica, pues no sólo era un planeta, como no era un fango asqueroso lo que dio origen a la vida. Éste fue el hogar de seres que, por su naturaleza y sus obras, merecían llamarse _"dioses"_.

La imagen cambió. Mostraba ahora a unos seres de carne y hueso muy similares a los humanos, quienes vistiendo trajes que a Kyle le recordaron –y mucho– las viejas prendas y armaduras de la Edad Media, vivían entre fastuosas torres y maravillosas ciudades, semejantes a palacios.

-Pero sucedió que estos antiguos dioses no carecían de pasiones – prosiguió Vodantú – Eran seres de fuego y hielo, capaces de sentir furia. De hecho, su civilización se escindió en dos notables facciones y hubo guerra, una batalla apocalíptica y colosal entre ellos. Como resultado, su planeta explotó en pedazos…

Kyle observó horrorizado la muerte de la maravillosa civilización del relato. La proyección mostró el momento de la deflagración final del planeta de aquellos dioses alienígenas.

-Sin embargo, como es sabido, una de las inmutables leyes cósmicas reza que _"nada se pierde realmente. Todo se transforma"_. El concepto se aplicó aquí también. Y en la agonía de aquel antiguo mundo, se dio un parto doloroso, que vio nacer dos nuevos.

La proyección retomó la imagen del principio. Ahora, los dos planetas hermanos flotaban otra vez contra el fondo tachonado de estrellas.

-A estos mundos que ves, los separa más que el vacío estelar entre ellos – Vodantú señaló al planeta hermoso y azul – Ese se llama _"Nuevo Génesis"_. Hogar de todo lo bueno, puro y noble de la raza de los antiguos dioses.

-¿Y el otro? – preguntó Kyle. Su compañero se estremeció.

-El otro es como una gangrena, como un cáncer extendido sobre el cuerpo de un guerrero caído. Se llama _"Apokolips"_. Hogar de todo lo despreciable, ruin y vicioso. La sombra caída en desgracia, un reflejo torcido y horrible de su hermano luminoso.

-No entiendo, Vodantú… ¿Qué tienen que ver estos dos planetas y sus habitantes con Brainiac?

-Mucho más de lo que imaginas. Después de abandonar Colu y tras recorrer las estrellas por algunos años, el apetito inagotable de Brainiac por conocimiento y poder lo llevó hasta ellos. Y esto es lo que pasó…

De nuevo, como ya ocurriera la primera vez con la historia anterior, Kyle Rayner escuchó fascinado toda la narración, de principio a final.

Esto es lo que le fue contado por Vodantú…

* * *

**Capitulo Uno **

**Nuevo Génesis.**

**Hace muchos años atrás… **

Lightray y Orión acudían volando al encuentro de Highfather. El sabio líder de los Nuevos Dioses, con aspecto de profeta bíblico –con barba, cabello largo, vara y todo– los recibió en la terraza del majestuoso edificio dorado que ocupara en la impresionante ciudad flotante donde todos vivían.

-Orión, Lightray. Bienvenidos – los saludó. Su semblante estaba tiznado de un barniz de preocupación muy llamativa.

-Vinimos en cuanto nos convocaste, Highfather – dijo Orión - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Malas noticias?

-Las peores. Vengan conmigo.

El patriarca los guió al interior del edificio. Mientras caminaban, los fue poniendo al tanto de la situación.

-Un gran peligro se cierne sobre nuestro mundo – les dijo – La misma Fuente me lo confirmó. Mientras hablamos, se acerca implacablemente a nosotros…

-¿Qué es? ¿Acaso Darkseid osa atacarnos?

-Nada de eso, Orión. Esta vez el cruel amo de Apokolips no tiene nada que ver. El peligro proviene del exterior, de lo más profundo del espacio.

-¿Una invasión extraterrestre? – preguntó Lightray – En todo caso, no es algo que no podamos manejar nosotros mismos, ¿no?

-No es tan sencillo. Esta vez se trata de una amenaza legendaria que se ha cobrado la vida de cientos y cientos de mundos hasta la fecha. Ved vosotros mismos. La Fuente os dirá el nombre de este nuevo enemigo…

Los tres llegaron delante de una enorme pared. Allí, una mano flamígera esculpía en la piedra un mensaje.

Orión y Lightray contuvieron el aliento, aguardando expectantes a que la Fuente les revelara el susodicho nombre del enemigo. Mientras la mano de fuego escribía, los dos guerreros de Nuevo Génesis guardaron un respetuoso silencio. Era lo menos que la Fuente se merecía. Aquél misterioso poder cósmico era lo único que sobrevivió a la destrucción del viejo mundo de los antiguos dioses. Sus mensajes a veces eran crípticos y misteriosos, y habitualmente sólo Highfather podía descifrarlos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, fue algo bastante sencillo y hasta ellos dos pudieron leer con una claridad pasmosa lo que había escrito en la pared antes de desaparecer. Misma escritura que también duró unos preciados segundos en la roca y como por arte de magia, acabó borrándose totalmente.

-_"¿Brainiac?"_ – Orión frunció el ceño - ¿Qué significa?

-El nombre de nuestro enemigo – corroboró Highfather, preocupado – El que viene a nosotros.

-¿Es un alienígena?

-Así es.

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema. Lo enfrentaremos y lo venceremos.

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-Pero… ¿Acaso no podemos luchar ni ofrecer resistencia? ¿Tan poderoso es este extraterrestre que llega?

-Muy poderoso. Créeme, Orión, no lo diría si no fuera cierto. Debemos evitar entrar en conflicto con él.

-Y entonces, ¿qué, Highfather? ¿Qué podemos hacer? – quiso saber Lightray, confundido.

-Lo único que podemos hacer, dado la gravedad del caso – el anciano patriarca lo miró a los ojos – Ocultarnos.

**Apokolips. **

**Mientras tanto… **

Dentro de los muros de la fortaleza de piedra volcánica de Darkseid, había numerosas habitaciones. En una de ellas –una especie de laboratorio de avanzada tecnología–, un hombre flaco y de aspecto tétrico observaba cuidadosamente una imagen en un monitor de computadora. Era una imagen, en vivo y en directo, de los tres habitantes de Nuevo Génesis. Estaban siendo tomadas por hábiles cámaras ocultas, secretamente colocadas a espaldas de Highfather por espías apokolipticos infiltrados entre su gente.

El hombre flaco y de aspecto tétrico que espiaba de esta forma ruin a sus vecinos planetarios tenía nombre. Se llamaba Desaad. Era el Lugarteniente del Señor Oscuro y su más fiel servidor.

-¿De qué diablos hablan esos tres? – murmuró, ceñudo. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo – _"¿Brainiac?" _¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – hizo una pausa – No me gusta nada. Debo informar urgentemente al amo.

-¿Informarme _qué_, Desaad? – preguntó una voz profunda y cavernosa a sus espaldas. Desaad pegó un brinco, sorprendido. Se volvió, temblando…

Sí, allí estaba él. Imponente, aterrador, soberbio, la encarnación de la maldad más pura. El cruel amo de Apokolips, Darkseid. Era una figura gris, alta y musculosa, con unos ojos rojos como ascuas encendidas. Miró a su sirviente con malevolencia, desde un rostro casi pétreo. Era como una estatua de granito negro animada.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes decirme algo que yo ya no sé de antemano? – replicó, los brazos a la espalda, las manos enlazadas serenamente.

-¡Mi Señor! ¡Yo…!

Las disculpas y justificaciones de Desaad tendrían que esperar, puesto que en ese momento un increíble fenómeno se produjo sobre los penumbrosos cielos de Apokolips.

Súbitamente y sin previo aviso, su gemelo de luz, Nuevo Génesis, se esfumó. Así nomás. Desapareció de su eterna posición al otro extremo del espacio, como si nunca hubiera existido jamás.

-¡Ha desaparecido! – exclamó Desaad, sorprendido. Darkseid y él miraban el cielo por un amplio ventanal - ¡Nuevo Génesis se ha ido para siempre! – festejó el lacayo. Pero al ver el inexpresivo y pétreo rostro de su amo igual de serio que siempre, enmudeció. Evidentemente, algo no iba bien…

-Parece que Highfather y sus sirvientes han decidido esconderse como las ratas que en realidad son – dijo Darkseid – Cobardes.

-Entonces… ¿Nuevo Génesis sigue ahí? – el desencanto que se traslució en el rostro de Desaad fue evidente.

-Utiliza tus instrumentos – le indicó el Oscuro Señor – Fíjate en el espacio profundo y dime lo que ves.

Desaad se apuró a obedecer a su amo. Merced a unos potentes telescopios, el lacayo exploró el negro vacío estelar, sin saber realmente lo que buscaba.

-¿Y bien? – lo acicateó Darkseid, impaciente.

-Nada, Milord. Nada y nada. Sólo la oscuridad eterna. ¡Un momento! Veo algo – Desaad ajustó la lente. La imagen (proyectada en otro monitor de computadora) se amplificó de inmediato - ¡Sí! ¡Hay algo! Parece… parece una singularidad en el espaciotiempo… ¡Sí! ¡Es un agujero de gusano! ¡Algo está emergiendo del Hiperespacio por él! Pero, _¿qué?_

El lacayo se volvió hacia su señor, dubitativo. Los ojos de Darkseid brillaron con fuerza.

-Tenemos visitas, Desaad – dijo – Desde el otro rincón del Universo. Visitas indeseadas. Avisa a nuestra gente. Que se preparen.

-¿Qué debo decirles, exactamente, Milord?

-Diles que BRAINIAC está aquí…

* * *

**Capitulo Dos **

El inmenso navío estelar con forma de planetoide surgió del Hiperespacio a través del agujero de gusano. En su interior, el único ocupante viviente, mitad ser orgánico, mitad máquina, abrió los ojos. Se encontraba reposando dentro de una especie de capullo biomecánico, con su calva cabeza verde conectada mediante unos cables a su nave. Con una orden telepática, encendió varias pantallas holográficas, las cuales le mostraron una serie de imágenes panorámicas de Apokolips.

-L-Ron. Informa – ordenó, con voz calma y precisa. Un droide volador se le acercó. Varias luces titilaron sobre su plateada superficie metálica.

-HEMOS DETECTADO UN NUEVO PLANETA EN NUESTRA TRAYECTORIA, AMO – dijo – EL UNICO MUNDO A VARIOS AÑOS LUZ DE DISTANCIA A LA REDONDA, DEBO ACLARAR.

Brainiac fijó sus fríos ojos en las imágenes que le mostraban las pantallas. Una vasta superficie gris y negra se extendía allá abajo, salpicada de pozos de fuego que escupían incesantemente humo toxico y pernicioso a la atmosfera.

-Un mundo extraño y triste, sin duda – comentó, desapasionadamente – Desde que mi viaje empezó, he visto muchos planetas en la eternidad del vacío estelar, pero hasta el momento, ninguno como este. ¿Se encuentra habitado?

-SÍ, MI SEÑOR. DETECTAMOS VARIAS FIRMAS BIOLOGICAS EN SU SUPERFICIE. DE HECHO, UN AMPLIO NUMERO DE ELLAS SE APROXIMAN VELOZMENTE A NUESTRO ENCUENTRO.

-¿Ah, sí? Veámoslas.

Otra imagen se encendió. Pasó a ocupar un lugar destacado por sobre las otras pantallas. En ella, se veía a un impresionante ejército de soldados voladores surgiendo del planeta demoniaco, como un enjambre de avispas enfurecidas saliendo de un panal ante una amenaza externa.

-Sin duda, no son el comité de bienvenida – dijo Brainiac – Su misma presencia sugiere una violencia inminente…

-¿SEÑOR? ¿QUÉ DESEA QUE HAGAMOS? – inquirió L-Ron.

Brainiac meditó por un brevísimo espacio de unos segundos. Fueron los suficientes que le llevaron al implante biónico alojado en su cabeza –una autentica y sofisticada computadora– llegar a la conclusión más lógica ante este caso.

-Responderemos a la agresión. Activa a nuestros androides. Es momento que nuestro ejército también salga a pelear.

Las tropas voladoras surgidas de Apokolips tenían nombre. Se los conocía como los "Parademonios". Eran creaciones de Darkseid, seres salvajes cuyo objetivo era cumplir un solo propósito: _la destrucción absoluta de todo lo que su amo les ordena_.

En contraposición, del impresionante navío estelar esférico surgió un ejército de androides con forma de esqueletos metálicos. Eran la armada de Brainiac, soldados mecánicos que al igual que sus oponentes, llevaban una sola idea programada en sus cabezas: _proteger a su amo de todo peligro_.

Las dos facciones en guerra tuvieron su primer encontronazo en el aire. De inmediato sonaron las explosiones y el fuego de los rayos láseres. Varios Parademonios incluso se trenzaron a golpes de puño con sus rivales metálicos, arrastrándolos consigo y llevando la lucha a la castigada superficie del planeta.

Los robots de Brainiac eran eficientes. Metódicamente, eliminaban a las tropas de Darkseid de una en una, dejando tras de sí desparramados un tendal de cuerpos grotesca y brutalmente mutilados. Sin embargo, los Parademonios no cesaban de llegar en oleadas ni aminoraban su fiereza. Habían vivido sin pensar libremente jamás, y por lo tanto, no consideraban la muerte. No la temían. Así que cuando diez caían, un centenar tomaba su lugar…

-Nunca hubo nada que temer, amo – comentó un satisfecho Desaad a su señor. Ambos seguían la batalla a través de un monitor dentro de la seguridad de su fortaleza – Los Parademonios superaran al invasor. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

El lacayo sonrió, pero su amo no. Siempre con el pétreo rostro inexpresivo, Darkseid evaluó la situación a un nivel que su sirviente nunca podría hacerlo.

-Nuestro rival es astuto, Desaad – comentó – Sus tropas consisten en organismos robots avanzados. Unas sofisticadas armas humanoides, las cuales fabrica constantemente dentro de su nave. No se cansan, no desfallecen y siguen luchando hasta el último aliento.

-…Igual que nuestros Parademonios, Majestad. No veo la diferencia.

Darkseid observó a su lacayo como quién miraba a alguien que ha dicho una idiotez. Desaad se estremeció. Rogó secretamente que su amo no se enojara con él. De otro modo, iba a pasarla muy mal…

-Nuestras tropas tienen una evidente limitación – dijo el cruel amo de Apokolips, volviendo a mirar la pantalla. Desaad suspiró, aliviado. _¡Había zafado!_ Su amo estaba tan interesado en la batalla que apenas le prestaba atención. La justa y necesaria, a decir verdad – La lógica limitación de la carne. Mientras que los androides pueden fabricarse en serie y hasta repararse, nuestros soldados no. Por eso, debo intervenir. Para inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor en este primer round.

Darkseid se acercó a un panel de control. Presionó un par de palancas. De inmediato, unas compuertas se abrieron en un silo subterráneo. Un enorme y oscuro misil con cabeza nuclear surgió volando hacia la zona de la batalla…

Cayó en mitad del campo de guerra y la explosión atómica subsiguiente arrasó con todo a su paso. Androides y Parademonios perecieron conjuntamente incinerados en un holocausto de fuego y escombros.

A kilómetros de distancia en el espacio e invisibles gracias al poder de la Fuente, los habitantes de Nuevo Génesis contemplaban lo ocurrido con evidente preocupación. Al menos, así lo expresaba Highfather a través de sus palabras…

-Esto no es bueno.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Lightray – En todo caso, ese tal Brainiac nos está haciendo un favor. Es posible que destruya a Darkseid.

-¡No digas tonterías! – lo amonestó Orión, disgustado – ¡Si alguien alguna vez derrota al tirano de Apokolips, esos seremos nosotros y nadie más!

Lo que en realidad Orión hubiera querido decir era: _"¡Si alguien alguna vez derrota a Darkseid, ese seré yo!"_, pero por motivos evidentes (más que nada, respeto a la figura de Highfather) prefirió decir una frase políticamente correcta.

Ajeno a todo lo que no fuera la batalla en el planeta vecino, el anciano patriarca meneó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Esto no es bueno – repitió – Sin duda, ahora el próximo movimiento de Brainiac tendrá que ser por fuerza más agresivo – se volvió y miró a sus compañeros – Mucho me temo, hijos míos, que esta guerra no ha hecho más que empezar…

* * *

**Capitulo Tres **

Desde el interior de su nave, Brainiac observó la terrible explosión. Vio el hongo atómico alzarse, el humo y el fuego radiactivo esparcirse por la atmosfera del torturado planeta. Frunció levemente el ceño. Su habitual indiferencia y frialdad parecieron vacilar por un momento.

-¿Reporte de daños? – preguntó.

-TODAS NUESTRAS TROPAS FUERA DE LINEA – informó L-Ron.

-¿Y nuestros enemigos?

-MUERTOS. VAPORIZADOS POR LA EXPLOSIÓN.

-Es ilógico. Quienes arrojaran el misil, debían saber que su ejército perecería en la deflagración. Por ende, tratamos con unas criaturas que no valoran la vida de sus semejantes. Me pregunto qué clase de seres serán…

-MI SEÑOR, RECIBIMOS UNA SEÑAL DESDE EL PLANETA. EL EMISOR AFIRMA SER EL RESPONSABLE DE LO OCURRIDO Y DESEA PONERSE EN CONTACTO CON USTED.

-En pantalla, L-Ron. Verdaderamente, su proceder ha despertado mi curiosidad. Veamos con quién o qué tratamos.

Una imagen holográfica pasó a formar parte del centro de la escena, delante de Brainiac. Se trataba del mismo Darkseid. Al fin, de algún modo, el cruel amo de Apokolips y su oponente se veían las caras frente a frente.

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Ambos rivales se estudiaron con la mirada. Los ojos rojos de Darkseid brillaron por un momento, confiriéndole a su sombrío rostro un aire más amenazante, si cabía.

Brainiac no se molestó en hablar. Se limitó a intentar entrar en la mente del Oscuro Señor, un método directo para extraer información sin formalismos. Pero sucedió algo muy curioso. Su poder telepático –amplificado por el implante biónico alojado en su cabeza– chocó con una inesperada barrera psíquica. Por más que empujó y empujó, forzando, los pensamientos de Darkseid nunca se le revelaron. Un muro mental infranqueable se extendía, protegiéndolos del intruso…

-Tus tácticas no funcionaran conmigo – le dijo Darkseid, rompiendo el silencio – Sólo veras lo que yo te permita ver. Nada más.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

-Lo único que tienes que saber es esto: _soy el dios de este mundo y no pienso dejar que lo destruyas. _

-No creo en dioses.

-Pues deberías empezar a hacerlo.

Silencio otra vez. Ahora sí, Brainiac fruncía el ceño del todo.

-Retírate de este planeta – ordenó Darkseid – Ahora.

-No.

-No habrá nuevos avisos. Es la única advertencia que recibirás. Abandona este mundo. Ya mismo.

-No.

La imagen del Oscuro Señor desapareció. La comunicación había cesado.

-¿MILORD? – preguntó L-Ron, esperando órdenes.

-Una criatura sumamente extraña – admitió Brainiac – Creo que finalmente he encontrado un reto que bien vale la pena mi intervención directa.

Los cables conectados a su cabeza se zafaron. El capullo tecnorganico que albergaba su cuerpo se abrió. Irguiéndose cuan alto era, el musculoso alienígena verde caminó fuera del Puente de Mando de su nave, en dirección a la salida más próxima…

* * *

En Apokolips, luego de cortar su comunicación con Brainiac, Darkseid se dirigió resueltamente hasta un balcón de su fortaleza. Desaad le siguió, evidentemente preocupado por la conclusión a la cual sus sospechas iniciales le habían llevado.

-Milord… ¿Usted sabía que esta criatura alienígena vendría, verdad? – lo interrogó - ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no ocultó a Apokolips de su vista?

-Ten cuidado con tu lengua, Desaad – le advirtió su amo, sin mirarlo – Estás cometiendo la imprudencia de cuestionar mis actos.

El lacayo enmudeció. Darkseid había llegado al balcón. Observó hacia el horizonte. La inmensa nave extraterrestre se había colocado en órbita sincrónica sobre la superficie del planeta.

Una compuerta se abrió. Una figura pequeña y solitaria descendió, flotando mediante un disco volador. Iba parada sobre él, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda en un gesto bien tranquilo.

Pese a la distancia que había entre ambos, Darkseid supo que se trataba del mismo Brainiac en persona.

-Al fin – dijo – Mi plan de provocación directa ha funcionado, Desaad. La criatura viene personalmente a enfrentarme.

-¿Señor? ¿Entonces todo está calculado?

El amo de Apokolips ignoró las preguntas de su sirviente. Alzó una mano en el aire.

-Brainiac se considera poderoso, y en efecto, tal vez posea tal poder… pero en este planeta, él encontrara a su superior.

A su señal, varios soldados de su tropa –previamente preparados– pusieron en marcha sus aeronaves. Volaron, como pájaros de acero, al encuentro de Brainiac.

Flotando sobre su disco volador, el coluano los vio venir. Nada en su semblante demostraba atisbo de miedo. Se dedicó a observar a los vehículos aéreos que peligrosamente se le acercaban con su clásica mirada fría. Una mirada en el fondo más próxima a la de una máquina que a la de un ser orgánico.

Sin ninguna advertencia y con sus objetivos claros, los pilotos de los "aviones" atacaron. Descargaron un torrente de muerte capaz de diezmar naciones, a base de misiles y pulsos de energía. Violentas explosiones se produjeron en el aire. La sorpresa: _ninguno de estos ataques surtió el más mínimo efecto_. Gracias a su escudo mental, Brainiac se protegió a sí mismo de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Con un simple gesto –y usando telequinesis– el coluano provocó que los motores de todas las aeronaves colapsaran y fallaran al mismo tiempo, dejando de funcionar. Todas se derrumbaron, cayendo en picado como piedras desde las alturas. Apenas algunos de sus ocupantes llegaron a escapar, eyectándose a último momento, pero más les hubiera valido morir en la caída que luego enfrentar la ira de su amo por su estrepitosa derrota.

-Ha anulado a toda nuestra Fuerza Aérea – comentó Desaad, sorprendido - ¡Y con un solo pensamiento! – miró a Darkseid, preocupado. Pero si el súbito terror que lo dominaba lo compartía su amo, no se reflejó en su rostro inexpresivo en lo más mínimo.

-Muy bien… cuando un ataque no tiene éxito, otro sí lo tendrá.

Darkseid volvió a alzar su mano. Esta vez ocurrió algo diferente…

La costrosa superficie de Apokolips se agitó. Unas figuras inmensas se alzaron, compuestas de una bizarra mezcla de la roca volcánica del planeta y restos de chatarra. Se trataba de unos fieros gigantes, los cuales impulsados por el poder de su oscuro creador, atacaron a Brainiac.

Viendo a los gigantes acercarse, el alienígena tan solo se limitó a reforzar su escudo invisible. Los golpes de los descomunales puños nunca lo tocaron. No podían siquiera atravesar la barrera creada por su mente.

-Que fastidio – comentó. Hizo un gesto de barrido con una mano. El primer gigante explotó en pedazos. Los otros no tardaron en seguirle, compartiendo igual destino. Brainiac tan solo se limitaba a usar de nuevo su telequinesis para reventarlos uno a uno, de adentro hacia fuera. Fuego y lava cayeron de los destruidos cuerpos de las criaturas, salpicando la superficie del planeta como un tuberculoso escupiría sangre en medio de un interminable acceso de tos.

Indemne y todavía flotando sobre su disco volador, el extraterrestre de piel verde continuó con su inexorable marcha. Se dirigía directamente hacia Darkseid…

* * *

En Nuevo Génesis, Highfather, Orión y Lightray seguían observando la batalla atentamente.

-El invasor alienígena destruyó a los muñecos de Darkseid, como carrizos en medio de un huracán, Highfather – comentó Orión, todavía molesto - ¿Cuánto tiempo más observaremos impasibles lo que ocurre?

-Cuanto sea necesario – le respondió el anciano, serio.

-¿Y no intervendremos?

-No.

-¡Es inaceptable! – Orión se colocó su casco. Se encaminó hacia su aerodeslizador personal - ¡No podemos seguir quietos, mirando cómo ese ser destruye a Darkseid! ¡Es una ofensa al Código del Guerrero! Es nuestro enemigo. Si algún día ha de caer… _¡Será por mi mano! _

-¡Orión! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante! ¡Te lo ordeno! – pero las palabras de Highfather no sirvieron de nada. El joven guerrero salió volando, en dirección al planeta vecino.

-¿Qué hemos de hacer, Highfather? – le preguntó un preocupado Lightray - ¿Voy tras él?

-No. Me temo que Orión ha tomado su decisión. Intervendrá en la pelea – el viejo patriarca suspiró – Rezo a la Fuente porque el Universo no llegue a lamentar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro **

El disco volador acabó acercando a Brainiac a las puertas de la impresionante fortaleza de Darkseid, pero antes de que pudiera pasar siquiera sobre sus muros, una figura sorpresa salió a hacerle frente al coluano. Se trataba de Orión, quien volando a su encuentro con su aerodeslizador, interceptó al alienígena en su camino…

-¡Hasta aquí nomas! – le espetó el guerrero de Nuevo Génesis - ¡No avanzaras más de este punto! ¡Darkseid es mío! ¡Si alguien ha de destruirlo algún día, seré yo!

-Pero que fastidio. Veo que otra criatura extraña vino a entrometerse – Brainiac lo miró fríamente – Orión de Nuevo Génesis – dijo, leyéndole la mente - _¿Nuevo Génesis?_ Vaya. Pensé que el único mundo habitado de esta zona del Universo era este. Por lo visto, me he equivocado…

Orión disparó una andanada de rayos de energía sobre él. De igual manera en como el escudo mental repelió todos los ataque que le fueron dirigidos, lo mismo ocurrió en este caso. Un ileso Brainiac hizo un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera espantando una mosca y entonces Orión salió despedido en el aire, arrojado de su vehículo volador para luego estrellarse contra una pared.

-Todas estas intromisiones sólo excitan mi curiosidad. Ese ser, Darkseid, ha demostrado ser digno de mi atención – declaró el extraterrestre, descendiendo al fin de su transporte dentro de los muros de la fortaleza.

Un gran ejército de los más variopintos seres aguardaba allí mismo su llegada, en una especie de patio de entrenamiento. Su comandante, una robusta mujer mayor de cabellos blancos y mirada de bruja, sonrió maniáticamente al verlo.

-¡Te esperábamos con ansias, querido! – dijo - ¡Queremos enseñarte cómo tratamos en Apokolips a nuestros invitados!

A una orden de la anciana, las tropas atacaron. Un amplio número de Parademonios se abalanzaron sobre el coluano desde todas direcciones, aullando.

-¡Por la Abuela Bondad! – gritó uno de ellos - _¡Por Darkseid!_

A Brainiac no le costó nada sacárselos de encima mediante telequinesis. En un momento, todos salieron despedidos por el aire, como ya ocurriera con Orión, para acabar empotrados contra los muros de piedra de la fortaleza.

-_"¿Abuela Bondad?"_ – Brainiac enarcó una ceja. Miró inquisitivamente a la anciana – Curiosa denominación llevas, mujer. Pero no es a ti a quien busco. El llamado Darkseid… ese es mi objetivo. Voy por él y nada de lo que hagan podrá impedírmelo.

-Tus malos modales son un completo insulto – se quejó la Abuela - ¡En realidad, los Parademonios no son _nada_ comparados con el poder de las Furias Femeninas! – la anciana se volvió hacia un grupo de mujeres guerreras que esperaban su turno para intervenir - ¡Lashina! _¡A él!_

Una de las féminas, que portaba una especie de lazo, lo utilizó sobre Brainiac. Le enrolló el brazo derecho, atrapándolo. Al contacto con su piel, el material del que estaba hecho se tensó y se volvió duro como el acero. Lashina sonrió, al ver al extraterrestre forcejeando para liberarse.

-¡Mm! ¡Es muy fuerte! – comentó - ¡Me gusta cuando pelean!

Brainiac la observó. Luego miró al lazo. Descubrió los componentes electrónicos adheridos a él y mediante una orden telepática enviada desde el implante de su cerebro, hizo que aquello que lo tenía atrapado lo soltase. La consternación de Lashina fue aún más grande cuando su propia arma se volvió hacia ella. Animado por la telequinesis, el lazo la atrapó y la enrolló como si fuera una moderna momia. La guerrera de Apokolips cayó al piso, humillantemente derrotada.

-¡Todas! _¡Ataquen!_ – gritó la Abuela, dirigiéndose al resto de la división femenina del ejercito de Darkseid. De repente, Brainiac se vio rodeado por todas ellas, quienes se disponían a echársele encima con intenciones más que evidentemente homicidas.

-Increíble. ¿Sacrificaran sus vidas por Darkseid? – les preguntó – Simplemente, patético…

-¡No hables de esa manera, alienígena! – exclamó una de las guerreras, enfurecida – Darkseid nos trata como a sus hijos. ¡Y los hijos deben estar dispuestos a _todo_ por su padre! ¡Peleamos por él! ¡Morimos por él! ¡Pero tú, criatura infame, morirás primero!

-No lo creo.

A una, todas las Furias le atacaron… y todas y cada una de ellas fueron repelidas por telequinesis para acabar teniendo el mismo destino que Orión y los Parademonios: aplastadas contra las paredes.

No muy lejos de allí, por una ventana, Darkseid y Desaad contemplaban el combate. El lacayo volvió a mirar preocupado a su maestro. El Señor Oscuro, en tanto, no dio señales evidentes de compartir el mismo sentimiento. Solamente se limitó a pronunciar en voz alta un nombre:

-Kanto.

-¿Mi Señor? – dijo alguien. Desaad se sobresaltó. Un hombre había aparecido por un costado, surgiendo de las sombras de la habitación.

-Tengo un encargo para ti.

-Espero vuestras órdenes…

-Vas a hacer un viaje relámpago a un lado y vas a traerme algo.

-Lo que deseéis, señor. Escucho y obedezco – Kanto se inclinó, reverentemente.

-Esto es lo que quiero que me traigas…

Prácticamente, toda la armada de Darkseid estaba fuera de juego. Caminando despacio entre los cuerpos tumbados de todos ellos, Brainiac inició su marcha hacia su último destino: el Señor Oscuro en persona. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una figura conocida salió a interponerse otra vez en su camino.

-Tu poder es grande – reconoció Orión, enfrentándolo. Estaba magullado por la caída de su aerodeslizador pero seguía intacto y en pie – pero te repito lo que te dije: ¡No avanzaras de este punto! ¡Darkseid es mío!

-Reconozco tu tenacidad y tu motivación para querer destruir a tu enemigo – concedió Brainiac – pero no consentiré más estorbos en mi empresa. Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar. De lo contrario, tendré que matarte.

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque no te dejaré seguir!

-En ese caso…

El golpe que Orión recibió bien podría haber sido físico, pero el caso es que no lo fue. Brainiac ni siquiera necesitó tocarlo; con telequinesis lo tumbó en el piso violentamente, luego lo alzó, lo sacudió como a un muñeco de trapo en el aire y lo aplastó contra el muro de piedra más cercano. La cosa no acabó allí. La fuerza invisible emanada por la mente del villano alienígena siguió presionando su cuerpo hasta que un sonoro ruido de huesos rotos pudo oírse.

Orión gritó de dolor. Desinteresado de su sufrimiento, Brainiac lo abandonó a su suerte y fue tras su objetivo principal, habiendo (ahora sí) eliminado todo obstáculo entre ambos.

Mientras el coluano se marchaba, el caído guerrero de Nuevo Génesis atinó a sacarse el casco de metal de su cabeza como pudo. Se observó el cuerpo detenidamente: tenía las piernas rotas, quebradas en un ángulo imposible.

-Mis heridas… son graves… pero la Placa Motriz podrá curarlas – dijo, jadeando. Sacó una especie de computadora portátil del arnés de su traje. De inmediato, esta fabulosa máquina –conectada por el sub-espacio con la Fuente– inició un asombroso proceso de regeneración. En total, le tomaría unos momentos al ingenio mecánico cumplir con su cometido. Orión tendría que esperar, mientras los huesos se acomodaban y se soldaban, y las heridas se curaban, cicatrizando…

Brainiac encontró finalmente a Darkseid dentro de la fortaleza. El Señor Oscuro lo esperaba, con una copa de vidrio en la mano.

-Bienvenido – lo saludó – Has estado muy ocupado desde tu llegada. Una bebida fresca te resultaría especialmente dulce ahora mismo.

El coluano lo miró atentamente. De repente, la copa estallo en miles de fragmentos y su contenido se derramó en el piso.

-Qué pena – se lamentó Darkseid – Sólo era agua. Claro que la chusma aquí se mata por el agua. Un espectáculo que me gusta fomentar, por supuesto…

El cruel amo de Apokolips sonrió. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo muy seguido. Brainiac tuvo el dudoso privilegio de ver un gesto común entre todos los seres pensantes del Universo que, sin embargo, era atípico en quien en aquel momento lo hacía.

-Has enviado a todas tus fuerzas en mí contra – dijo el alienígena de piel verde – Has sacrificado a todos tus peones e, incluso, tus más acérrimos rivales se me han opuesto. Felicitaciones, Darkseid. Has sido un estímulo muy grato, un buen entretenimiento en mi largo viaje entre las estrellas. Pero lamentablemente, pese a todo lo que hiciste, no salvaras a tu planeta.

-¿No? ¿Eso crees? Pobre, pobre criatura ilusa. Me has subestimado. En todo este tiempo, mientras te entretenías con mis peones, yo me he dedicado a hacer varias cosas, siendo la principal de todas ellas la búsqueda de tu debilidad. Sí, Brainiac, tú también posees una debilidad. No eres tanto una maquina como te gustaría pensar. Posees una parte biológica y en cuanto y en tanto la tengas, tienes la capacidad de sentir emociones. Algo que puedo explotar…

Darkseid hizo un gesto. Desaad salió de entre las sombras cercanas. No lo hizo solo; el hombre llamado Kanto iba con él. Entre los dos, llevaban capturados a dos seres, dos alienígenas de piel verde y cabellos dorados.

-Él es Kanto – lo presentó su amo – Es mi asesino personal. Usualmente, se ocupa de los trabajos más sucios que le encargo con una discreción y disciplina envidiable. También es un excelente buscador. Cuando necesito que me traiga algo, lo hace. No importa la distancia a recorrer, ni los años luz que sean. Mientras luchabas allá afuera, mandé a Kanto a traerme a dos nativos de tu planeta de origen, Colu. No dos nativos cualquiera… míralos bien, Brainiac. Creo que al menos, reconocerás a uno de ellos.

Los dos coluanos capturados –un chico, de aproximadamente la misma edad y contextura que tendría un niño terrícola de diez años, y una mujer adulta– lo miraron sorprendidos. Ambos estaban amenazados por los sirvientes de Darkseid, quienes apoyaban filosos cuchillos cerca de sus gargantas.

Brainiac los observó detenidamente. Una especie de sentimiento de desasosiego cobró forma en su interior. Sí, conocía a uno de ellos y bastante bien. Tanto, que no necesitó leerle la mente para saber su nombre…

-Lyrissa – dijo. Y su fría expresión habitual cedió, dando paso a una de evidente preocupación.

-¿Vril? ¿Vril Dox? – exclamó ella, abriendo los ojos como platos - ¡En verdad eres tú!

Sí. Aquella mujer era Lyrissa, la hembra coluana que hace tantos años atrás luchara –de alguna manera– codo a codo con él contra la tiranía de su padre, Vril Dox I, el Soberano de Colu. La misma Lyrissa que había concebido un hijo suyo, mismo niño quien ahora, con diez años, se hallaba prisionero al lado de su madre y que lo miraba, asustado.2

Su hijo… _¡Su único hijo! ¡Amenazado de muerte!_

Al ver el miedo –miedo autentico, real, no fingido– en sus ojos, Darkseid volvió a sonreír con maldad. Estaba a un paso de la victoria en aquel conflicto. Tenía entre sus manos un par de ases, las cartas ganadoras. E iba a usarlas.

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco **

La escena parecía paralizada en el tiempo. Brainiac, observando con miedo a Lyrissa y su hijo, quienes a su vez lo miraban a él con temor, mientras los dos lacayos de Darkseid –Desaad y Kanto– los retenían en contra de su voluntad y los amenazaban con filosos cuchillos. Y en el centro de todo, un tranquilo Señor Oscuro que con las manos cruzadas a la espalda lo contemplaba todo con una sonrisa en su pétreo rostro.

-Posees una debilidad, Brainiac – le repitió, mofándose de él – Esta hembra y su hijo son tu debilidad. Esposa e hijo. Ahora, yo podría ordenar a Kanto que le cortara la garganta a ella… - el asesino personal de Darkseid acercó aún más la filosa hoja del cuchillo a Lyrissa. Ella gimió – o, tal vez, podría ordenar a Desaad que le seccionara la glotis a tu hijo – Desaad, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, hizo lo propio amenazando al niño coluano. El chico sudaba, pero no lloró en ningún momento – En todo caso, cualquiera de los dos (o los dos) puede morir hoy. ¿Es preocupación lo que veo en tus ojos? ¿En verdad? Vaya, vaya. Entonces he acertado. Eres débil.

-Suéltalos – el rostro de Brainiac al volver a mirar al señor de Apokolips se volvió duro – Déjalos ir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te importan acaso? Que hecho tan curioso. En todos estos años que llevas viajando por el espacio, ¿a cuantas madres con sus hijos destruiste? Y nunca te importó. Simplemente recababas todo el conocimiento del planeta en cuestión que visitabas y lo volabas en pedazos, para que nadie más lo tuviera. Entonces, ¿Qué importancia tienen estos dos para ti? ¿Sólo porque son tu "familia" tienes contemplaciones? ¿Un ser tan poderoso como tú, angustiado por la suerte de una hembra y su cría?

-Suéltalos. Ya – ordenó Brainiac, tan firme como pudo. Darkseid rió. La suya era una risa horrible.

-Está bien. Te diré qué haremos: _dejaré a uno de los dos con vida_. Sólo a uno. El otro morirá.

-¡No! ¡Vril! – Lyrissa lo miró, desesperada - ¡No dejes que le hagan daño a tu hijo!

-Mejor guarda silencio, querida – le sugirió Kanto al oído, entre susurros amenazantes – o tu hermoso cuello verde será el primero en ser rasgado.

-Como decía – retomó Darkseid – sólo uno de ellos vivirá. El otro morirá. Pero la elección de quién recaerá no en mí, sino en ti – lo señaló.

-No voy a ser partícipe de esto. Me rehúso.

-Brainiac, Brainiac… ¿O debería decir _"Vril Dox"_? Francamente, me decepcionas. Vienes aquí, destruyes a mi ejército, me humillas ante todos mis enemigos y… ¿Crees que no habrá consecuencias? Así no son las cosas.

-Déjalos ir – repitió Brainiac, con frialdad – A cambio de que los liberes, renunciaré a destruir tu planeta y me iré. Tienes mi palabra.

-¿Tú palabra? Perdóname si no creo en ella. No. Sólo uno saldrá con vida y el otro morirá. Y en cuanto tenga a un miembro de la familia Dox conmigo, no podrás tocar _nunca_ Apokolips. Esas son mis cartas, este es mi juego. Ahora, escoge: ¿la mujer o el niño?

-¡Vril! – gritó Lyrissa, desesperada - ¡No dejes que Lyrl muera!

"_Lyrl Dox"_. Ese era el nombre completo del niño amenazado que lo miraba. Cabellos dorados, ojos claros. Como los de su madre. Brainiac lo leyó en la aterrada mente de ella. Ambos habían vivido en paz en Colu hasta que Kanto apareció por una especie de túnel de luz y los secuestró furtivamente, trayéndolos a aquella pesadilla.

Y ahora, le correspondía elegir quién vivía y quién moría de los dos.

-Es una elección simple – dijo Darkseid, sereno – El niño o la hembra. ¡Decide!

Se produjo un denso y expectante silencio. Dentro de Brainiac, se desarrolló una lucha interna. La lógica fría y desapasionada de su parte maquina le dictaba que la vida de aquellos dos no significaba nada relevante para él. La emocional y sentimental de su parte orgánica le instaba a buscar una solución y una salvación para los dos únicos seres en el Universo que valían algo para él.

_¿Qué iba a hacer? _

-Estoy esperando – lo acicateó Darkseid, impaciente - ¡Decide!

Brainiac cerró los ojos. Y entonces, la decisión final estuvo clara en su mente.

-Tengo mi respuesta – afirmó, abriéndolos y mirándolo.

-¿La cual es…?

-Deja a ambos con vida. Destrúyeme a mí.

Silencio otra vez. La sonrisa ganadora en el sombrío rostro del Oscuro Señor vaciló.

-Tú… ¿Te sacrificarías por ellos? ¿En verdad? ¿Lo harías? – preguntó.

-Sí. Mátame a mí, en lugar de a ellos. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte mi vida a cambio de las suyas.

Darkseid asintió. Se volvió hacia los dos lacayos.

-¿Maestro? – inquirió Kanto.

-¿Amo? – preguntó Desaad.

-Te pedí que eligieras entre los dos, no que te volvieras un mártir – replicó – Por otro lado, tu ofrecimiento es tentador, así que te diré qué vamos a hacer ahora. Uno sólo de ellos morirá y el otro vivirá. Y tú morirás con él… o ella. _¡Decide!_

-¿Y qué pasará con el que quede?

-Lo enviaré de regreso a su planeta de origen, sano y salvo. Tienes mi palabra. A diferencia tuya, yo sí que la tengo y la cumpliré. Ahora, ¡escoge!

Brainiac miró a Lyrl. Luego a Lyrissa, su madre. Ésta asintió, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-La escojo a ella – dictaminó. Desaad resopló, frustrado, mientras que Kanto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sea. El niño vive, la madre muere. Y tú con ella. Pero primero, ella. Kanto, si fueras tan amable…

-Sí, mi señor. Ya mismo.

-Vril… yo… - empezó Lyrissa, apresuradamente. Nunca acabó de hablar. Kanto le rebanó el cuello con un corte limpio y preciso. Abundante sangre surgió de la herida abierta, sangre roja.

La mujer coluana se desplomó en el piso, muerta. Su hijo gritó por ella y amagó con acercársele, pero Desaad los sostuvo con firmeza, reteniéndolo.

-Y ahora, el siguiente eres tú… - Darkseid se volvió hacia Brainiac, los fieros ojos rojos brillando con fuerza.

-Cumple tu promesa. Deja ir al niño.

-Oh. No debes preocuparte por el muchacho. No morirá. De hecho, planeo que sea una nueva adquisición para mi mermado ejército. Con los años y un entrenamiento intensivo a cargo de la Abuela Bondad, será un excelente guerrero.

-Pero… ¡Pero prometiste enviarlo de regreso a Colu! – protestó Brainiac.

-Ah. Bien… _te mentí_. Lo siento.

De los encendidos ojos del Señor Oscuro brotaron dos potentes rayos de energía. Él los llamaba "Rayos Omega". Chocaron contra un consternado Brainiac y en un parpadeo, lo vaporizaron en átomos. Tan solo una mancha negra de hollín quedó en el piso como testimonio mudo de que alguna vez existiera alguien ahí parado.

Darkseid suspiró. Y entonces una potente descarga energética lo golpeó por la espalda…

-¿Quién…? – Desaad se volvió para ver al atacante de su amo. Con sorpresa y estupor, constató que se trataba de Brainiac - ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No puede ser! – exclamó, asombrado - ¡Yo vi cómo los Rayos Omega del amo acababan contigo! _¡Esto es ilógico! _

Extendiendo una mano en alto, Brainiac esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. Llevaba acoplada a la palma un dispositivo tecnológico, el responsable de la descarga energética que arrojara contra Darkseid.

-No era yo. Al menos, no físicamente – explicó – Un doble sintético. Un cuerpo artificial, una copia convenientemente programada para reaccionar y hasta _pensar_ como yo.

Con cierta dificultad, Darkseid se puso de pie. Sus ropas todavía humeaban sobre su fornida figura. Miró al coluano con un odio atroz.

-Ahora el que ha subestimado a alguien eres tú, Darkseid – dijo Brainiac – Creíste que me tenías entre tus manos, pero de hecho, eso jamás pasó. Simplemente has hecho lo que yo quise y has creído lo que yo quise que creas…

-¿Incluso, la muerte de tu hembra? – el Señor Oscuro sonrió - ¿Eso también estaba fríamente calculado de antemano en tus planes?

Brainiac no respondió de inmediato. Endureció la mirada.

-Sabía que iba a haber una baja. Esperaba que fuera solamente la de mi copia.

-Ya ves que no fue así. No puedes calcularlo _todo_, coluano – se mofó Darkseid – Y ahora, por esta nueva humillación, tu único descendiente lo pagara caro. ¡Kanto!

El asesino personal del soberano de Apokolips asintió. Se acercó a Lyrl con su cuchillo en alto, listo para degollar al niño.

-No.

El dispositivo de la palma de la mano de Brainiac se activó de nuevo. Fue un solo disparo, limpio y certero. El pecho de Kanto estalló, reventado, sus entrañas incineradas y esparcidas por el suelo.

Desaad retrocedió, aterrado. Con su propio cuchillo en las manos, amenazó a Lyrl, utilizándolo como escudo.

-¡Si haces algo, le corto la garganta! – espetó el lacayo.

Brainiac bajó el brazo. Desaad sonrió, triunfal. Su enemigo no se arriesgaría a utilizar su dispositivo manual con él, no mientras sostuviera al muchacho bien cerca suyo.

-En realidad, ni siquiera tengo que tocarte – dijo el coluano, apaciblemente. Desaad pestañeó. _¡Había olvidado que aquél extraterrestre podía leerle la mente! _

Una fuerza invisible lo tomó. Su cuerpo fue alzado en el aire y como un trapo sucio, arrojado por una ventana al exterior. No cayó en cualquier lado; Brainiac se ocupó de que el Lugarteniente de Darkseid tuviera la muerte apropiada para un engendro de su talante. Lo tiró en el interior de un pozo de fuego volcánico.

-No deberías malgastar así tu rabia, coluano – dijo Darkseid, tranquilo – Puedo revivir a Desaad más tarde y cuantas veces quiera. No importa si lo matas de mil maneras. No eres el único con potestad sobre la resurrección, ¿sabes?

-Tus acciones de hoy me han convencido de que este conflicto entre ambos ha valido la pena, Darkseid. Pensaba destruir tu mundo totalmente y solo llevarme alguna ciudad miniaturizada con sus habitantes, como muestra cultural. Muy por el contrario, he decidido que este pozo infecto y séptico no merece la pena.

-Entonces… ¿Te vas?

-Me iré. Pero sólo si envías a mi hijo de regreso a Colu. De otra manera, tan solo tengo que pensar una orden y las maquinas a bordo de mi nave detonaran a Apokolips, destruyéndolo para siempre.

-¿Me estás chantajeando al darme a elegir entre mi planeta y la vida de esa sucia y esmirriada criatura a la que llamas hijo tuyo? Creo que sabes la respuesta…

-¿De verdad me permitirías destruir, arrasar tu mundo sólo para que su salvación no quede como signo evidente de tu humillante derrota ante los ojos de tus enemigos en Nuevo Génesis? Eres una criatura extraña, Darkseid. Extraña y malévola.

El Oscuro Señor se cruzó de brazos, inamovible.

-Devuelve a mi hijo a Colu – ordenó Brainiac- Ahora.

Darkseid se mostró intransigente. No iba a hacerlo.

-Puedes destruir este planeta como te plazca. No te detendré. Ya no.

-No hace falta. Yo me ocuparé de que el niño sea enviado a casa. No sería honorable ni se ajustaría al Código del Guerrero permitir que esto suceda.

Orión había vuelto, sus fatales heridas curadas por los oficios de la Placa Motriz. Brainiac lo miró a la cara y supo (al leer su mente) que el campeón de Nuevo Génesis decía la verdad.

-¿Padre? – preguntó Lyrl, dudoso.

El inmenso y musculoso extraterrestre de piel verde se acercó al niño. Lo miró a los ojos en silencio.

-Tienes la mirada y los ojos de tu madre – dictaminó. Le apoyó una mano en la cabeza y susurró una orden hipnótica – Duerme.

Lyrl Dox cayó en un profundo sopor. Su padre lo alzó en brazos cuidadosamente y aguardó. Orión sacó su Placa Motriz y activándola, abrió un "Boom-Tubo" hasta Colu. El niño fue depositado dentro del agujero de gusano y desapareció, sano y salvo al fin a varios millones de años luz de distancia.

Brainiac se volvió y miró el cuerpo muerto y degollado de Lyrissa.

-No soy telepata. Al menos, no de la forma en que tú crees – le espetó Darkseid – pero creo que no hace falta ser uno para saber que el ganador de este combate decididamente no eres tú – dijo, y sonrió siniestramente.

-Tú tampoco lo eres – le replicó Brainiac, antes de marcharse – Lo creas o no, hoy ha quedado demostrado que no eres el dios invencible e invulnerable que piensas. Habrá quién, algún día, te derrote. Ese día, recuerda esta humillación que te he propinado. Te sabrá dulce en comparación con aquel hipotético acontecimiento futuro.

* * *

**Epilogo **

La inmensa nave estelar con forma esférica se alejó de Apokolips. En un momento, ya no estaba allí. El Hiperespacio se la había tragado. Brainiac reanudaba su eterno viaje hacia las estrellas, en busca de nuevos mundos que destruir.

Darkseid observaba el tenebroso cielo de su planeta, salpicado de estrellas otra vez, cuando de repente una visión luminosa retornó: Nuevo Génesis volvía a ocupar su eterno lugar, flotando a la par de su hermano de oscuridad.

-Amo… Nuevo Génesis ha vuelto a ser visible – comentó un recientemente resucitado Desaad. Se encontraba algo mareado, confundido y arrastraba la lengua al hablar. Pasarían unos días antes de que pudiera estar otra vez a pleno.

-En efecto. Y de nuevo, es mío para conquistarlo cuando me plazca – dijo el Señor Oscuro – En su momento, Highfather y sus sirvientes caerán ante mi poder. Y entonces, tal vez el recuerdo alegre que ahora les provoca mi humillación de este día será la causa de una última ironía en su derrota…

**FIN**

* * *

**1 Para más información al respecto, véase mi anterior Fanfiction _"BRAINIAC: El Origen"_.**

**2 Lyrissa es un personaje que salió en mi anterior Fanfiction de Brainiac. Para más datos sobre ella les remito a consultar dicha historia, titulada _"BRAINIAC: El Origen"_.**


End file.
